User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Ủa Echo cũng chơi VOCALOID nữa à? Ko có phải, cái bài đó có tên bắt đầu = chữ MA chứ ko phải có ma! Ừa, tụi tui thích bài gì là tụi tui cover bài đó hà :]]] Cái quái gì thế này, sao giống Wiki của mềnh thế??? Hay quá, đc 2 người trong wiki cùng sở thích òi =))) Ừ, tui đi thu thập đó :]]] Hàng giả mơ nhái hạng hiệu hả mấy cưng! Tụi nó bik đếch gì về codes đêu, làm rối rối lên 1 chút là khỏi cop :v Cái con Rutchelle đổi tài khoản ùi hả? Mới thấy tài khoản mới của nó bên DF Wiki, chưa thấy ai ngu như nó, IP block chớ có phải tài khoản đêu, hỏi gì cũng ko bik, làm dùm đi, dạo này nó còn làm phiền bà ko? Phản bạn de lun, mấy khứa gì đâu ko! Đi làm mà cứ chat như vầy hoài chắc tui bị đuổi việc sớm @@ Thui, để xíu nữa tan việc, tui về chat típ hén =]]] DF chat again? I have some news @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) no i just watched the french version and the scene where the witches cursed the sirenix,was in the inifite ocean! SO Its A mistake! XS am tired of these mistakes.ANd yeah polieta was a nymph whose sirenix was evil! its true you will have to wait till 12th may for the english version!Curelove (talk) 12:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Good,that's a relief. ^^ I'm excited to see the new episode in ten days ^^. oh okay, thanks for your explanation ^^ Super Six Friends (talk) 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I had some thought that some of the WInx' Sirenix spells are using gods and goddesses in Mythology, such as : *Neptune's Sting (Neptune is the god of fresh water and sea.) (Wikipedia) *Naiad's Attack (Naiad is the name of a water nymph) (Wikipedia) So, I said that Goddess Defense is Gaia's Defense because of these thought. Super Six Friends (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) and one more thing, in Wikipedia, Gaia is included in Nature goddesses category. :D Hi Rose! Can I have 5 MH icons from your userpage? 03:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll wait for the English episode where Flora uses her defensive spell again (Episode 26). If she says Goddess Defense, it means the name of the spell in English is different from the name in the Italian dub ^-^ and btw, i read his talk page. I read that he often misheard the spells -_-". Super Six Friends (talk) 06:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) VOCALOID đó tui bik lâu òi, nó đc làm theo ước vọng của chủ nó....khá là tội.... Ngoài ra con này KEI vẽ đẹp quá nên tui like ấy mà :]]] IDK if he often does that, I only read it from other users' messages and English isn't also my native language since i'm Asian. :) Super Six Friends (talk) 07:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, giải thích cho Người sáng lập ra con này ngủm trc khi nó đc đi vào sản suất! Người sáng lập của con này ước nó sẽ hát ở sân khấu Hokkaido giống như Miku Live Concert vậy..... Có kể lể gì đâu má Kamui Kitano, Kamui Gakupo :]]] bệnh chết :V Ừm.... Tội ổng de :v Yeah ! It's nice to have a chat with you ! ^-^ ☺Super Teens☺ 07:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, honey :D!! 08:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hi how are you?no i just know that the new sailor moon anime will be a reboot of the old anime itself !Also the anime got delayed !XS mannn the wait is killing me!Curelove (talk) 20:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) i have some even bad news.i just read that the anime is not going to come until fall 2014!Curelove (talk) 20:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Quên bà nó cái mật khẩu Twitter http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qYP8o362S3M Chậc.... :3 Ôi thôi bỏ mom rùi Fumio Osano, biên tập viên của manga Sailor Moon thuộc nhà xuất bản Kodansha, người được biết đến với biệt danh "Osabu" đã khẳng định khi trả lời một câu hỏi trên tài khoản Twitter của mình rằng anime mới của Sailor Moon đã bị trì hoãn. Trước đây, anime đã được công bố là sẽ ra mắt vào mùa hè này. Osabu chưa cho biết thêm chi tiết, nhưng một thông báo chính thức sẽ có sớm. Khi được hỏi anime sẽ phát sóng vào mùa đông năm 2014 không, ông trả lời: "Không phải trong năm 2014. Có lẽ là như vậy :V, kiểu này chắc nghiền lại bộ anime "Kobato" trong lúc chờ cái Sailor Moon này quá Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. I'm good too :)! I had a bit of a tiring day though and I had to finish lots of homework :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep, nothing can beat homework or school in making you tired. Sorry about that. You have to go to school on Saturday's? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow. No students in Australia have to go to school on Saturday's or Sunday's @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thì giờ cho details rùi đó! Echo là fan của Máy Khoan Teto nhể :v?